


The Losers Club Chat Part 2

by Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec, shanisafan



Series: The Losers Club Chat [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reddie, The Losers Club, it x stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/pseuds/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Continuation from The Losers Club Chat Part 1Benny Boy: We should just all move to different countries, cut ties and renew our lives! This is for the best, I call the Caribbean!! Trinidad is nice this time of season.Mike: Benjamin NO!Trashmouth: Australia! I can try out my Aussie accent. G’day Mate!Eds: They are going to HATE you.Trashmouth: Good on ya Sheila!Eds: I’m not a woman! Whatever, I’m going to England. Cheers Tosser.Trashmouth: I would have expected arsehole.Eds: Tosser means supreme arsehole you bloody wanker.Mike: I never knew I wanted Eddie cursing like a Brit until now.





	1. Team Beverly

**** The Losers Club Chat ****

**Trashmouth:** Jesus Haystack. No need to be a damn martyr.

 

 **Stan the Man:** You are all being incredibly immature.

 

 **Big Bill:** i will leave

 

 **Bev:** Bill…

 

**_Bill Denbrough has left the group_ **

 

 **Mikey Mike:** …no Bill.

 

 **Eds:** WOW

 

 **Benny Boy:** I think my heart was punched and I’m dying!

 

 **Trashmouth:** This is such fucking bullshit.

 

 **Eds:** Just…..Fuck!

 

 **Bev:** I’m so fucking sorry everyone.

 

 **Eds:** Bev no, you have nothing to be sorry about.

 

 **Stan the Man:** If anything, Eddie is to blame.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** Stanley, please don’t do this.

 

 **Eds:** WHAT THE FUCK STAN!

 **Eds:** REMEMBER THE CRUSH TALK? You really want to go down this road?

 

 **Stan the Man:** You told Bill things you should have kept to yourself.

  


**Trashmouth:** SHUT THE FUCK UP STANLEY! Eddie didn’t do anything wrong!

 

 **Mikey Mike:** Richie! Chill out, please!

 

 **Eds:** THANK YOU RICHIE! People screw up sometimes Stanley!!

 

 **Stan the Man:** You cannot keep a secret to fucking save your life.

 

 **Trashmouth:** Back the FUCK up Stanley.

 

 **Eds:** Stop it Stan!!! I know this already and I’ve been blaming myself so I really don’t need others coming down on me for it!

 

 **Stan the Man:** You need to think before you fucking text.

 

 **Trashmouth:** I swear to god…

 

 **Eds:** I….didn’t mean to fuck up okay, I’m sorry. So just please…stop!

 

 **Mikey Mike:** Eddie! It’s ok! Oh my god. Everyone please calm down!

 

 **Trashmouth:** Beverly was right. We all turn on each other the minute they break up.

 **Trashmouth:** Way to be predictable Stanley.

 

 **Stan the Man:** I would rather be predictable than unstable.

 

 **Eds:** STAN! STOP, ENOUGH ALREADY.

 

 **Trashmouth:** Tell me how you really feel, asshole.

 

 **Benny Boy:** STOP STOP THE FIGHTING AND THE MADNESS, I CAN’T COPE WITH EVERYONE SPIRALING. IT’S TOO MUCH WHEN EVERYONE FREAKS OUT…I THINK I MAY FAINT!

 

 **Bev:** would you all stop and breathe…please! Eddie didn’t do anything wrong, this is all my fault. i am the one to blame.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** Beverly, stop. You are just upset. We all are. Everyone put down your phones and take a breather.

 

 **Benny Boy:** Orrrrr we should just all move to different countries, cut ties and renew our lives! This is for the best, I call the Caribbean!! Trinidad is nice this time of season.

 

 **Mike:** Benjamin NO!

 

 **Trashmouth:** Australia! I can try out my Aussie accent. G’day Mate!

 

 **Eds:** They are going to HATE you.

 

 **Trashmouth:** Good on ya Sheila!

 

 **Eds:** I’m not a woman! Whatever, I’m going to England. Cheers Tosser.

 

 **Trashmouth:** I would have expected arsehole.

 

 **Eds:** Tosser means supreme arsehole you bloody wanker.

 

 **Mike:** I never knew I wanted Eddie cursing like a Brit until now.

 

 **Trashmouth:** Same. It turns me on.

 

 **Eds:** BEEP BEEP TOSSER

 

 **Bev:** I’ve decided on Japan. I can finally have good sushi again.

 

 **Trashmouth:** Those months in Portland our freshman year got you so obsessed.

 

 **Bev:** You would be too if Maine knew how to fucking make it good.

 

 **Stan the Man:** I will go to Kenya. I could finally do a bird watching Safari adventure.

 

 **Mike:** EVERYONE NO!

 

 **Benny Boy:** Okay well since you are shutting the good ideas down, what is your solution? Huh Mike?

 **Benny Boy:** Sorry That was aggressive. I didn’t mean it!

 

 **Mike:** Honestly, I really don’t know.

 **Mike:** I guess I’m off to Brazil. I’ve always wanted to learn Portuguese.

 

 **Eds:** Someone will have to tell Bill he’s going to Antarctica. That way we each get a continent.

 

 **Trashmouth:** Actually, I know myself and can’t handle being away from Eddie. So let’s go to Spain, Eds. My fluency in Spanish will help us and you can get your European fix.

 

 **Eds:** I want a summer home in Italy! And vacation in England to see theatre!

 

 **Trashmouth:** DEAL

 

**** Eddie and Richie Chat ****

**Eds❤️:** Thanks for defending me babe…I’m sorry you even had too.

 

 **Rich❤️:** I’ve never been so angry at Stanley. Honestly, I still fucking am.

 **Rich❤️:** Like how dare he put all the blame on you?!

 **Rich❤️:** As if Beverly and Bill didn’t wreck their own relationship.

 **Rich❤️:** Give me a fucking break.

 

 **Eds❤️:** It’s really ok Richie. Stanley’s just too logical for his own good. And this break up feels illogical. So he is grasping for anything that will properly explain it.

 

 **Rich❤️:** That makes sense. I mean, they’ve been together for so long in our friend group it just seems so bizarre.

 

 **Eds❤️:** But it wasn’t working. I could tell.

 

 **Rich❤️:** True. Eds…

 

 **Eds❤️:** Yeah?

 

 **Rich❤️:** Am I unstable?

 

 **Eds❤️:** Oh my god! No Rich!! Not at all. Stanley was just biting back after your comment.

 

 **Rich❤️:** I really don’t want to be like my parents ya know...Because they are unreliable shits.

 

 **Eds❤️:** You aren’t your parents. I promise.

 

 **Rich❤️:** Thanks darlin

 

 **Eds❤️:** Anytime

 **Eds❤️:** I do have one question. Since Bill and Bev have broken up...have you thought about what it would like if we did?

 

 **Rich❤️:** Nope. Not once.

 

 **Eds❤️:** Thank god. Because I’ve been sitting here thinking you might be. Not even if we broke up. Just if you were thinking about what it would like if we did....if that makes sense?! I’m rambling.

 

 **Rich❤️:** I took to heart when you said “we are forever”.

 

 **Eds❤️:** I meant it. Even if it was on April Fools. Haha

 **Eds❤️:** I can’t picture myself with anyone else.

 **Eds❤️:** I have never truly imagined being with anyone else.

 

 **Rich❤️:** EXCEPT FOR BILL WHEN YOU WERE 10

 

 **Eds❤️:** And then I met you and learned the difference between a crush and true love.

 

 ** **Rich❤️** :** …

 **Rich❤️:** I’m coming over so we can make-out and do stuff.

 

 **Eds❤️:** Good decision

 

**** Mike and Stanley Chat ****

**Mikey:** How is Bill doing?

 

 **Stanny:** Not good. Have you told Ben?

 

 **Mikey:** I told him the basics...but ya.

 

_Today 7:38 PM_

 

 **Mikey:** So…

 

 **Stanny:** I know what you are going to say.

 

 **Mikey:** Ok. Should I not say it then?

 

 **Stanny:** I know you think I was being too harsh on Eddie. That I should have left it alone. He did not deserve to be blamed for everything.

 **Stanny:** I am really stressed out about this Mike.

 **Stanny:** I blamed Eddie because I cannot openly blame Beverly or Bill, since they are in pain.

 **Stanny:** It is horrible. I am horrible, I know.

 

 **Mikey:** You are not horrible but I am glad you recognize the things you said to Eddie were extremely cruel.

 **Mikey:** He is basically the most sensitive person in the group and you kinda took advantage of that.

 

 **Stanny:** I will apologize in person to Eddie and Richie later tonight.

 

 **Mikey:** Ok

 

 **Stanny:** Is something else on your mind?

 

 **Mikey:** What makes you think something might be?

 

 **Stanny:** You said my words to Eddie were cruel and I took advantage of his sensitivity. Usually, your phrasing is more carefully calculated. Am I over analyzing?

 

 **Mikey:** Lol. You analyze everything just enough, Stan.

 **Mikey:** I have just been thinking about some things you’ve said over the past two days I guess.

 

 **Stanny:** Well, now I will not sleep tonight unless you tell me what I said.

 

 **Mikey:** You keep saying how you have to pick friendships that you’ve known longer. That you are going to remain Bill’s friend and drop Beverly. Well, Stan, if something happened between Bill, Richie, or Eddie and I would you choose them over me?

 

 **Stanny:** That is not fair, Mike.

 

 **Mikey:** Why? Because it’s true?

 

 **Stanny:** No! It is certainly not true.

 

 **Mikey:** Based off everything you’ve been saying lately, it is.

 **Mikey:** I’m just saying that it hurts my feelings, Stanley.

 **Mikey:** I’m not someone whose feelings you get to push to the side just because this is all stressful.

 

 **Stanny:** Mikey, I am beyond sorry I made you feel this way. It was hypothetical at first when Richie was talking about it, so I was being sarcastic in my answering. I was trying to make it more of a joke.

 **Stanny:** I swear I have no intention of dropping Beverly. She is one of my best friends.

 **Stanny:** I would never ever drop you as a friend either. You would have to kill me before that happened.

 

 **Mikey:** Thanks, Stanny. *crying emoji*

 

 **Stanny:** I do not say this enough but you are my person, Mike. The one I go to for everything. I believe in multiple best friends but if I had to say who my closest best friend was then it is you.

 

 **Mikey:** I feel the same way. You are absolutely my person too. I can tell you anything without ever feeling judged.

 

 **Stanny:** I have said stupid things to you and know you are not judging me, you just know I can be better.

 

 **Mikey:** You are the best Stan.

 

 **Stanny:** Only because you make me feel that way.

 

**** Stranger Things Crew Chat ****

**Willamon roll:** So, does Mike know about Steve yet?

 

 **#11:** NO!

 **#11:** Steve asked to speak with him after school, so they should be talking now?! Oh Will, I see you. haha

 

 **Sinning Lucas:** Mike is going to be pissed!

 

 **Mad Max:** Well Steve did fuck up.

 

 **Dusty:** Come on, give him a break. He needs to keep his job and would lose money doing shoots!

 

 **Sinning Lucas:** You’re just taking his side cause you have a weird bromance going on with him.

 

 **Dusty:** The only mance I have going on is a romance with my Willamon roll!

 

 **Willamon roll:** I’m embarrassed.

 

 **#11:** You’ve made him blush Dusty!

 

 **Dusty:** He’s the cutest.

 

 **Willamon roll:** El and I are trying to get to the theater and I don’t need to be cherry red to draw attention to me.

 

 **Dusty:** *purrs*

 

 **Mad Max:** I can’t

 

 **Sinning Lucas:** Get back on track!

 

 **Dusty:** Look, Steve is our friend and wouldn’t drop out if it weren’t really important!

 

 **Mad Max:** Whatever, just know Mike is going to be fuming and I have no problem throwing you under the bus as you were the one who begged for Steve to be Lead Actor.

 

 **Dusty:** Relax would you, El will just flash him a smile and everything will be settled. He can’t resist her.

 

 **#11:** No.

 

 **Bill Bro:** wow what is happening for the last five minutes of class my phone wouldnt stop buzzing

 

 **Sinning Lucas:** Unfortunately we have lost our Lead Actor…

 

 **Bill Bro:** okay and im taking it thats bad

 

 **Sinning Lucas:** Maybe don’t ask those questions in front of Mike.

 

 **#11:** Bill, I’m so sorry about what you are about to witness.

 

 **Bill Bro:** what am I about to witness

 

 **Dusty:** You’re going to find out in the next 10 seconds

 

 **Bill Bro:** what happens in the next 10 seconds

 

 **Sinning Lucas:** Mike’s online

 

 **#11:** Bill just know Mike is a really passionate person that will stop at nothing to get things done!

 

 **Bill Bro:** ok but what is happening

 

 **Dusty:** 3…2…1

 

 **Mike Wheels:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **Mike Wheels:** DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE US LIKE DOES IT ACTUALLY WANT TO SEE US BURN

 **Mike Wheels:** BECAUSE I THOUGHT WE WERE GOOD PEOPLE BUT CLEARLY THAT CANT BE RIGHT AS NOTHING IS GOING AS PLANNED

 **Mike Wheels:** KARMA IS A FUCKING BITCH

 

 **Bill Bro:** i understand now

 

 **#11:** Calm Mike

 

 **Mike Wheels:** I CANT BE CALM EL SERIOUSLY I BLAME DUSTIN FOR ALL THIS SHIT

 

 **Dusty:** Mike would you like a Xanax? Because you’re freaking out, which is freaking me out and WE ARE ALL FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!

 

 **Mike Wheels:** SHUT UP DUSTIN NO I DONT AND I HAVE A REASON TO FREAK THE FUCK OUT BECAUSE STEVE BAILED ON US

 **Mike Wheels:** WE LOST OUR LEAD ACTOR LIKE WHO ARE WE GOING TO GET THIS LATE IN THE GAME

 

 **Sinning Lucas:** I’m officially afraid.

 

 **Dusty:** Quick El, flash him a smile.

 

 **#11:** *eyeroll emoji*

 

 **Mike Wheels:** BE SERIOUS HERE!

 **Mike Wheels:** WE NEED A LEAD!

 

 **Willamon roll:** Hey, come on Mike I think we should all just take a minute and calm down. There is still time to get us a new lead before your flawless schedule starts. I am sure we can come up with a great person to take over as the lead actor!

 

 **Mike Wheels:** ok youre right will no need to freak out just yet

 

 **Dusty:** Perfect specimen saving the day.

 

 **Mike Wheels:** hey bill do you have any actual friends that you can ask to save us

 **#11:**  Rephrase please

 **Mike Wheels:** sorry el

 **Mike Wheels:** hey bill have any friends who are willing to help out

 

 **Bill Bro:** i can get us a lead actor

 **Bill Bro:** my best friend richie has the script memorized because he sorta has a photographic memory

 

 **Mike Wheels:** WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER LETS AUDITION HIM TODAY AND DO SCREEN TESTS WITH AUDRA

 

 **Bill Bro:** i should ask him first

 

 **Mike Wheels:** dont ask fucking beg

 

 **Bill Bro:** sure ok

 

 **#11:** See hun, freaked out for nothing.

 

****Bill & Richie Chat****

**Billiam:** bro i need a favor

 

 **Dickard:** I’m on Team Beverly.

 

 **Billiam:** what

 

 **Dickard:** She is my wife, I cannot abandon her Bill.

 

 **Billiam:** youve known me longer dick

 

 **Dickard:** Wow, you sure know how to charm a girl into doing you a favor.

 

 **Billiam:** you just said you are team beverly

 

 **Dickard:** Yes, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t still best friends and I wouldn’t die for you.

 

 **Billiam:** my head hurts

 

 **Dickard:** What do you need Billy?

 

 **Billiam:** Can you audition for my film?

 

 **Dickard:** WHAT

 **Dickard:** YES

 **Dickard:** OF COURSE

 

 **Billiam:** you are so easy

 

 **Dickard:** That’s right. Just ask your mom how easy I am.

 

 **Billiam:** dont make me kick your ass

 

 **Dickard:** kinky

 

 **Billiam:** are you free to audition tonight

 

 **Dickard:** totally bro

 

 **Billiam:** great youre the best

 

 **Dickard:** I know I am! Also, you didn’t sit with us at lunch.

 

 **Billiam:** thats correct

 

 **Dickard:** Stanley will sit with you.

 

 **Billiam:** does that mean you wont

 

 **Dickard:** Team Beverly

 

 **Billiam:** rich

 **Billiam:** please be on my team too

 

 **Dickard:** Big Bill…I’m kidding you know I’m but a simple jester

 

 **Billiam:** ok its just that

 **Billiam:** i dont know

 **Billiam:** im goin through a really hard time with all this and i need my best friends still

 **Billiam:** bev stopped loving me and now likes our other friend i dont even know how to fucking talk to any of you im so lost

 

 **Dickard:** I’M HERE! WE ARE ALL HERE!

 **Dickard:** DON’T BE LOST! EDDIE IS THE ONE WE ALWAYS LOSE IN A CROWD! That can’t be you too!

 **Dickard:** AND I WILL SIT WITH YOU AT LUNCH! I’ll split my time between my mom and dad during this divorce.

 

 **Billiam:** bev cant be your wife and mom thats gross

 

 **Dickard:** You want Eds, Stanley, Mike and I to sit with you at lunch tomorrow?

 

 **Billiam:** not right now i need space

 **Billiam:** im just going to drive off campus every lunch for a bit

 

 **Dickard:** Alright friend. Well, I’m here. I love you.

 

 **Billiam:** thanks love ya too

 

 **Billiam:** so i can pick you up now and we can head to bangor we probably wont be home until midnight

 

 **Dickard:** No worries. I CANNOT WAIT TO BE THE STAR

 

 **Billiam:** pretty sure i just asked you to audition

 

 **Dickard:** It’s inevitable that you’ll all love me and give me the role.

 **Dickard:** I already have the entire script memorized afterall.

 

 **Billiam:** thats how i sold you to them too

 

 **Dickard:** I am not a piece of cattle to be sold off Bill!

 

 **Billiam:**  heading to my car and ignoring you now


	2. Mean Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Wheeler goes off

****Stranger Things Crew (Bill, Mike W, El, Lucas, Max, Dustin, Will)****

**#11:** Heads up Mike’s on the Warpath.

 

**Sinning Lucas:** What happened now?

 

**#11:** Not sure, but nothing good.

 

**Dusty:** You’ll find out soon. It’s bad.

 

**Mike Wheels:** why does the universe hate us

**Mike Wheels:** i am starting to think everyone in this business is just a lying cheating traitor

 

**Mad Max:** You are too young to be so jaded!

 

**Dusty:** Love yourself Mike.

 

**Mike Wheels:** i love myself plenty

 

**Willamon roll:** You only love yourself because El loves you.

 

**Mike Wheels:** true

 

**#11:** Mike, hun, tell us what’s happening.

 

**Mike Wheels:** WHATS HAPPENING IS WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME AND STILL NEED SO MUCH HELP

**Mike Wheels:** AND WHAT MAKES THIS EVEN WORSE IS THAT OUR USUAL PEOPLE WHO HELP OUT ON SET HAVE LEFT US TO JOIN THE OTHER FUCKING TEAM

**Mike Wheels:** WHO ROBBED US OF FIRST PLACE LAST YEAR!!!!

**Mike Wheels:** TRAITOROUS BITCHES, BASTARDS, AND NON-BINARY FUCKERS!

 

**Mad Max:** That…was incredibly clever.

 

**#11:** How can they do this to us?

 

**Mike Wheels:** we need to find people to fill these jobs asap or we might as well drop out now

 

**Willamon roll:** We will find people I’m sure! There is still time to get things done and to set everything in place and if we have to work extra, then we will. This is important to everyone so we will all work on finding a solution.

 

**Mike Wheels:** we still need - prop master, production designer, costume designer who can double as key make-up artist, set decorator, and production assistant

 

**Sinning Lucas:** We cannot possibly divide up all those positions between just us.

 

**Mike Wheels:** hey bill you got more than one friend

 

**Willamon roll:** Mike…come on man. Think before you text

 

**Bill Bro:** umm i do but things are a bit complicated with the break up of my girlfriend and I would rather not involve them

 

**Mike Wheels:** i see

 

****Mike and Bill chat****

**Mike Wheels:** things are bad with your friends

 

**Bill Bro:** yeah and i know we need people but I just cant

 

**Mike Wheels:** i understand

 

**Bill Bro:** thanks

 

**Mike Wheels:** its not like you haven’t worked hard on the script

**Mike Wheels:** or that the past few weeks my friends and i haven’t been working tirelessly to prepare to bring said script to life.

**Mike Wheels:** and the actors/actresses involved in the film clearly haven’t been putting all their time and energy into learning the script and getting familiar with their characters

 

**Bill Bro:** this is surprisingly understanding…

 

**Mike Wheels:** WE WILL JUST SHUT DOWN THE PRODUCTION BECAUSE YOU CANT FUCKING GET OVER YOURSELF TO ASK YOUR FRIENDS FOR HELP

 

**Bill Bro:** yeah this was more of the reaction i was expecting

**Bill Bro:** look you don’t understand things are really complicated and im sure we can figure it out without their help

 

**Mike Wheels:** youre right i don’t understand what is happening in your personal life just because you and your girlfriend broke up does not mean you have to drop your friends while you are at it

**Mike Wheels:** I care about us making this damn movie

**Mike Wheels:** so try to understand in that teeny tiny brain of yours how making a movie actually works each person has a special specific job that needs to be done its not something where I can direct and then run off and help with set design or have El go off and do makeup or fucking Will leave any of his jobs to do something else

**Mike Wheels:** it will come off as scrappy and look absolutely horrible and make us look like amateurs who have no fucking clue what they are doing

**Mike Wheels:** you are super talented in writing like i will admit i am OBSESSED with your script and I know if we do this right we can bring your story to life and it will win but we need the help

**Mike Wheels:** its super frustrating that we can actually get the help and could win but because you are being an ass who cant get over their bruised ego and suck it up and ask for the help

**Mike Wheels:** in short we might as well shut down everything and it kinda makes me want to kick your fucking ass

**Mike Wheels:** its not just yourself youre disappointing bill youre letting a lot of people down who have worked hard and want to get this done

 

**Bill Bro:** alright are you done with your fucking rant now

**Bill Bro:** you are mean when stressed out but also right i dont want to let everyone down and it isnt fair to any of you if we have to shut it down

**Bill Bro:** ill talk to them the movie will go on

 

**Mike Wheels:** THANK YOU

 

**Bill Bro:** but i am punching you next time i see you

 

**Mike Wheels:** i will accept that fate

 

****Stranger Things Crew (Bill, Mike W, El, Lucas, Max, Dustin, Will)****

**Mike Wheels:** ok bill will ask his friends for help we are back on track

 

**Dusty:** See and you all were worried

 

**Sinning Lucas:** You did nothing to help!

 

**Willamon roll:** Didn’t Bill just say things were complicated and wasn’t comfortable involving them?

 

**Mad Max:** What did you yell at him for him to agree to this?!

 

**Bill Bro:** hes a mean bean

 

**#11:** You are so cute Bill.

 

**Mike Wheels:** i didnt yell I just explained that we were desperate and needed the help

 

**Mad Max:** By yelling at him and probably telling him how incompetent he is and how selfish he is behaving?

 

**Mike Wheels:** shut up max

 

**#11:** Oh Mike, your passion is admirable but also too intense at times

**#11:** I am sorry about him Bill.

 

**Willamon roll:** Also about how crazy this chat can be!

 

**Bill Bro:** trust me im used to the crazy and very soon you all will know what I mean by that when you meet the rest of my losers

 

**Dusty:** If they are anything like Mike’s doppelgänger, Richie, I can’t wait.

 

**Mike Wheels:** richie and i look nothing alike

 

**Sinning Lucas:** HAHAHA ya OK Mike.

 

**Bill Bro:** richie is one of a kind

**Bill Bro:** also so you all know audra and i have gotten close

 

**#11:** ARE YOU OFFICIALLY DATING?!

 

**Willamon roll:** I called it.

 

**Mad Max:** Incredible

 

**Bill Bro:** no no no im not ready for that

**Bill Bro:** ive already made richie promise not to say anything to our friends (although im sure hes told eddie) because i dont want more drama but we are casually seeing each other

**Bill Bro:** do not tell my friends if they agree to help us

 

**Willamon roll:** We won’t!

 

**#11:** Yeah, we’ll be good.

 

**Mad Max:** I’m so happy you are datingish though.

 

**Sinning Lucas:** Two super nice people who totally deserve each other

 

**Dusty:** Too hetero for my liking but congrats

 

**Mike Wheels:** if you and audra get into a fight that makes her quit i will kill you bill

 

**Bill Bro:** noted


	3. THEY ARE LOVERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats out of the BAG, Richie and Eddie's relationship is exposed.

**Losers Club Chat (minus Bill)**

**Trashmouth:** Now that things have settled since Bill is avoiding all of us, I dub myself the new leader!

 

 **Eds:** This is as bad as the moment Trump decided to run for president, you are not taking on that roll.

 

 **Stan the Man:** You will not only kill us, but the world will burn.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** That seems drastic you two!

 

 **Trashmouth:** Nah they are right, I’m too chaotic evil.

 

 **Eds:** Bill finally texted me back today.

 **Eds:** He said “I’m busy with my movie”. But it is something I guess.

 

 **Trashmouth:** Well, he texts me everyday. But that’s because I send him memes and gifs to cheer him up. And he truly has been extremely focused on the movie. Probably on purpose. And we talk on our hour ride to Bangor and back. He’s actually been doing a lot better, making new friends.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** Wow, he hasn’t spoken to me in two weeks.

 

 **Stan the Man:** One less loser to worry about.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** Stanley, you spent all of yesterday saying how you are really worried about Bill distancing himself from all of us.

 

 **Stan the Man:** I do not appreciate being called out like this Mikey. I have an aesthetic to keep up.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** I’m just sayin. You miss him.

 

 **Bev:** and not sitting with us at lunch is so depressing.

 

 **Benny Boy:** He just goes off campus before coming back.

 

 **Stan the Man:** He barely speaks to any of us during classes. It is so immature.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** OH MY FUCKING GOD

 

 **Benny Boy:** MIKE?!

 **Benny Boy:** IS EVERYTHING OK?

 

 **Stan the Man:** I do not think I have seen Mike use such language.

 

 **Bev:** he definitely doesn’t! says it is because he doesn’t like to curse in front of me. even though i don’t fucking care.

 

_Mike Hanlon added Bill Denbrough to the group_

 

 **Mikey Mike:** I know we are all having our issues right now, but I need to have a word with you all.

 **Mikey Mike:** You know I try to be a pretty nice guy.

 

 **Bev:** you’re the nicest!

 

 **Mikey Mike:** I do my best not to embarrass anyone.

 

 **Trashmouth:** I’m confused.

 

 **Eds:** Can confirm that you tease me the least.

 

 **Benny Boy:** I don’t tease you!

 

 **Eds:** YOU DO! You just don’t realize it because you are too sweet Ben.

 

 **Benny Boy:** Dang

 

 **Mikey Mike:** I especially like to stay aware of people’s feelings.

 

 **Benny Boy:** You are very empathetic and give the best advice!

 

 **Mikey Mike:** I love you all so much.

 

 **Trashmouth:** WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!

 

 **Mikey Mike:** I have always believed we are entitled to have private lives.

 

 **Bill:** where are you going with this mikey

 

 **Mikey Mike:** Thank you for joining us Bill . Bear with me.

 **Mikey Mike:** And you all know I respect each of you like no other.

 

 **Stan the Man:** You are sickeningly respectful.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** Thank you, Stanley. That means a lot.

 **Mikey Mike:** Today all that changes.

 

 **Eds:** What?

 

 **Mikey Mike:** FOR I MUST EXPOSE TWO PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN LYING TO US

 **Mikey Mike:** *picture of Richie and Eddie making out*

 **Mikey Mike:** RICHARD AND EDWARD YOU HAVE MET YOUR MATCH.

 

 **Eds:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH MIKE NOOOOO

 

 **Trashmouth:** YOU BASTARD

 

 **Eds:** WHERE EVEN ARE YOU????!

 

 **Mikey Mike:** I TOOK THE PHOTO AND RAN AWAY!

 

 **Trashmouth:** THIS IS A GAY HATE CRIME!

 

 **Mikey Mike:** MORE LIKE A CRIME OF PASSION.

 

 **Bev:** my god this is brand new information.

 

 **Bill:** i did not see that coming at all wow

 

 **Mikey Mike:** You guys knew?!?!

 

 **Bev:** nooooo

 

 **Stan the Man:** Yes.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** You too Stan?!

 **Stan the Man:** They were not subtle about it. Literally, everyone caught them because they could not keep their mouths off each other.

 

 **Eds:** Stop it!!

 

 **Stan the Man:** I walked in on them playing tonsil hockey. It was horrible.

 

 **Trashmouth:** I hate you Stanley.

 

 **Eds:** You are all homophobic monsters and I hate you.

 

 **Trashmouth:** Biphobia everywhere!

 

 **Stan the Man:** You are both idiots.

 

 **Benny Boy:** WAIT!

 **Benny Boy:** This is true!?

 **Benny Boy:** I didn’t know!

 

 **Eds:** Bless you Ben

 

 **Stan the Man:** That is not surprising.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** My sweet Benjamin.

 

 **Benny Boy:** THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE

 

 **Trashmouth:** It is?

 

 **Benny Boy:** THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY!

 **Benny Boy:** MY SHIP IS CANON!

 **Benny Boy:** WHERE IS GEORGIE, HE IS GONNA FLIP!

 **Benny Boy:** THIS IS LIKE A REAL LIFE DISNEY MOVIE!

 

 **Bev:** IT’S THE GAY ROMANCE THEY WON’T GIVE US!

 

 **Benny Boy:** “AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT, AND IT’S LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED”

 

 **Bev:** “and at last I see the light!! and it’s like the sky is new!!”

 

 **Bill:** and its warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted

 

 **Eds:** All at once everything looks different

 

 **Trashmouth:** Now that I see youuuuu

 

 **Mikey Mike:** brb CRYING

 

 **Benny Boy:** They finished the song…I am having heart palpitations.

 

 **Trashmouth:** Has anyone ever noticed how gay that song really is?

 **Trashmouth:** Like a gay coming out story.

 

 **Eds:** and just like that the moment is ruined.

 

 **Bev:** can we just take a moment and realize...

 **Bev:** THAT THEY ARE LOVERS!!!!

 

_Eddie Kaspbrak has left the group_

 

 **Bev:** EDDIE!! that bitch.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** WOW

 **Mikey Mike:** HE’S NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE!

 

 **Trashmouth:** NO COME BACK LOVER!

 

 **Bill:** he obviously cannot see this richie

 

 **Trashmouth:** I love him too much to stay in this hostile environment.

 

_Richie Tozier has left the group_

 

 **Bill:** hahaha

 

 **Stan the Man:** At long last my peaceful rest has come.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** STANNY

 

 **Benny Boy:** NO MY SHIP!!

 

 **Bev:** nobody is allowed to add them back UNLESS eddie says they are lovers.

 

****Where is Eddie Chat - Bill, Bev, Ben, Richie, Stan, Mike****

_Richie Tozier set their nickname to Eds Lover_

 

 **Sister Ben:** PERFECT YES

 

 **Brother Stan:** Did you really come to this chat just to change your nickname to ‘Eds Lover’.

 

 **Eds Lover:** You said I couldn’t make it Eds Lover until it was true, AND NOW IT IS!

 

 **Father Bill:** only took you a decade

 

 **Eds Lover:** QUIET BILLIAM

 

 **Brother Stan:** At least make it grammatically correct.

 

_Richie Tozier set their nickname to Ed’s Lover_

 

 **Ed’s Lover:** Happy?

 

 **Brother Stan:** Not particularly.

 

 **Grandpa Mike:** I am laughing so hard right now.

 

 **Father Bill:** this has been a wild day

 

 **Mother Bev:** Eddie would be extremely mad. i love it.

 

****Eddie and Richie Chat****

**Rich ❤️:** Edsssss

 

 **Eds ❤️:** Who is this Eds?

 

 **Rich ❤️:** Don’t you Shakespeare at me!

 

 **Eds❤️:** Hee hee

 

 **Rich ❤️:** Are you mad about being called my lover?

 

 **Eds❤️:** What! Richie of course not. I was just being dramatic to fuck with Bev. Haha I kinda thought you of all people would have realized that lol

 

 **Rich ❤️:** Well it used to upset you before

 

 **Eds❤️:** That was because it made me uncomfortable.

 

 **Rich ❤️:** What why?

 

 **Eds❤️:** Because I always thought it was a joke. I thought that this, US, would never ever happen. It was something I wanted but didn’t think would happen so it felt like a cruel joke.

 **Eds❤️:** Until it wasn’t and it was just that we were both idiots!

 

 **Rich ❤️:** Bless! Also we are still idiots. I’m happy to hear your confession of love to me though. That was cute!

 

 **Eds❤️:** Shut up you dummy.

 

 **Rich ❤️:** I’m hella relieved they all know!

 

 **Eds❤️:** I know!! And they are so supportive and accepting and it makes me emotional and ruins my hardened angry self *crying emoji*

 

 **Rich ❤️:** You can always be a sap to me about our friends. Because I am seriously crying over how funny this all is. But yeah. I love our Losers.

 

 **Eds❤️:** I LOVE OUR LOSERS SO MUCH RICH!

 

 **Rich ❤️:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH EDS!

 

 **Eds❤️:** Oof, I love you more. Damn.

 **Eds❤️:** Add me back to the chat before I get too emotional and mushy. I was only being extra and I’m sad I haven’t been added back yet. *looking at you Richie*

 

 **Rich ❤️:** Erm….

 

 **Eds❤️:** What

 

 **Rich ❤️:** I left when you left darling

 

 **Eds❤️:** …You idiot.

 

 **Rich ❤️:** I go where you go!

 

 **Eds❤️:** You are a sweet idiot!

 

****Eddie and Bill Chat****

**Eddie:** Are you still in the losers chat?

 

 **Big Bill:** i havent left yet im enjoying being back too much

 

 **Eddie:** It’s where you belong Billy! Always!

 

 **Big Bill:** thanks eddie you are the best

 

 **Eddie:** Also can you add my idiot boyfriend and me back, please?

 

 **Big Bill:** haha totally bro we were debating who would be your best man

 

 **Eddie:** Ashdjfocnrk f I hate you all

 

 **Big Bill:** but it is me right

 **Big Bill:** because obviously bev is richies

 

 **Eddie:** Billlll

 

 **Big Bill:** you want back in the chat you gotta answer

 

 **Eddie:** Jesus Christ. Yes, when I get married you will be best man.

 

 **Big Bill:** yessss stan and mike can suck it

 

_Bill Denbrough added Eddie Kaspbrak to the group_

 

_Bill Denbrough added Richie Tozier to the group_

 

 **Eds:** Thank you Bill.

 

 **Bill:** this privilege comes with a price tho eddie

 

 **Eds:** What do you mean?

 

 **Bill:** “nobody is allowed to add them back UNLESS eddie says they are lovers.”

 **Bill:** bevs rule is law

 

 **Eds:** I HAVE NO PROBLEM LEAVING THIS GROUP. I AM NOT ADMITTING TO IT!

 

 **Bev:** Eddie you lasted what 10 minutes when you left the first time before crawling back to us! Just admit it we all know it’s true?!

 

 **Eds:** Yes, well I know we all know it is true! You guys have picture evidence so it’s hard to deny

 **Eds:** Wait a minute

 **Eds:** Shit…

 

 **Bev:** you technically just admitted it teddie bear

 

 **Eds:** FINE

 **Eds:** Richie and I are…..lovers

 **Eds:** HAPPY NOW?!?

 

 **Trashmouth:** ^ Eddie just proposed to me. You all see it.

 

 **Bev:** well I’m ecstatic!

 

 **Bill:** fuck yeah you are lovers

 

 **Mikey Mike:** SCREENSHOTTING AND MAKING IT MY BACKGROUND!

 

 **Stan the Man:** I feel like this is a sign of the apocalypse.

 

 **Eds:** You all honestly make me regret my decisions so quickly! Why are you like this?!

 

 **Benny Boy:** LISTEN TO ME I NEED DETAILS! WHEN DID THIS START? WHO STARTED IT? MY BEST FRIENDS ARE LOVERS AND ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!! *crying emoji* x20

 

 **Trashmouth:** EDDIE KISSED ME AT NEW YEARS!

 

 **Eds:** NO YOU KISSED ME!

 

 **Bill:** they kissed each other at the same time and it is the funniest shit of my life when they argue about it

 

 **Bev:** it was when we locked them in the garage.

 **Bev:** so Bill and i are the reason they are together!!!!

 

 **Eds:** NO YOU AREN’T!

 

 **Trashmouth:** NO YOU AREN’T!

 

 **Benny Boy:** Bless you two, you guys created the most iconic couple since Disney invented True Love!

 

 **Mike:** So you got together at New Years?! You’ve been together for a couple months now?! HOW DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM US?!

 

 **Trashmouth:** We got caught on our month anniversary by Bill and Bev. Then by Stanley on Valentine’s Day.

 

 **Stan the Man:** My therapist says one day I’ll get over it.

 **Stan the Man:** I think he is an idiot.

 

 **Mike:** Oh Stanley

 **Mike:** But wow you guys that’s great! This is like a really serious relationship!

 

 **Benny Boy:** SERIOUSLY HOW DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM US!!

 

 **Eds:** I mean Ben…come on!

 

 **Benny Boy:** …okay by us I mean the rest of them and well me…just me.

 **Benny Boy:** I can’t believe you were caught on such romantic days! I’m low-key upset with you all for ruining their moments!

 

 **Bev:** they weren’t subtle Ben.

 

 **Bill:** they were out in the open

 

 **Benny Boy:** Poor excuse

 

 **Stan the Man:** I was invited over, it was their own faults.

 

 **Benny Boy:** You should have knocked.

 

 **Trashmouth:** That’s what I said!!!!

 

 **Mike:** Don’t try to argue with Ben over this!

 **Mike:** I just want to know if you two are happy?

 

 **Eds:** I am, more than I thought possible.❤️

 

 **Trashmouth:** My dreams have come true!❤️

 

 **Benny Boy:** Wow that killed me! RIP Ben.

 

 **Mike:** I’m really happy for you two and just know I think this is really wonderful!

 

 **Bill:** me too im happy that you two are happy

 

 **Stan the Man:** I feel pretty neutral about it.

 

 **Trashmouth:** Bitch, you texted me about how you were happy for us when you found out.

 

 **Stan the Man:** I am being just as exposed today as Richie and Eddie.

 

 **Benny Boy:** I LOVE YOU TWO AND LOVE THAT THE SOULMATES ARE FINALLY TOGETHER

 

 **Bev:** same you two deserve one another!

 **Bev:** oh but Eddie..

 

 **Eds:** Yeah Bev?

 

 **Bev:** if you so much as do one thing to hurt or break my husband's heart so help me I am not afraid to kick your ass!!

 

 **Benny Boy:** Violent Bev!

 

 **Bill:** I mean she’s got a point richie is pathetic

 

 **Benny Boy:** Fragile

 

 **Bill:** yes fragile is a much better word thank you ben

 

 **Benny Boy:** Sure thing Bill!

 

 **Trashmouth:** If I was insecure in my masculinity I would be offended. But y’all are right.

 

 **Mike:** He’s like a fragile lanky giraffe.

 

 **Eds:** Wow this got weird and I feel strangely threatened but you don’t have to worry Bev. I would never hurt Richie and I don’t plan on us ever breaking up!

 

 **Trashmouth:** Swooning a lot.

 

 **Benny Boy:** THIS IS LOVE

 

 **Trashmouth:** Should we start sending out the wedding invites?

 

 **Eds:** Not fiancés! Let’s move on please!

 **Eds:** For instance, now that we’re dating and everyone knows. Can I change my name to Eddie in the group chat? Can I have this one thing?

 

 **Trashmouth:** NO BABE

 

 **Stan the Man:** I will end you if you do.

 

 **Bill:** absolutely not

 

 **Bev:** if you fucking try to change it i swear to god…

 

 **Mikey Mike:** No, Edward.

 

 **Benny Boy:** Eddie, please, don’t. I can’t handle you two constantly changing it.

 

 **Eds:** I really hate all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A favorite of ours to have written! Leave us some thoughts


	4. 'Just Friends' Play Date

****Beverly & Ben****

**[7:00PM]**

**Beauty:**  Hey Bennie…

 

 **Prince Charming:** Hey Bevvie…hey

 **Prince Charming:** How are you doing?

 **Prince Charming:**  I mean…Sup

 

 **Beauty:** i’m okay

 **Beauty:** i’m happy things are improving in the group. It was rough there for a while

 **Beauty:** i mean i only have myself to blame

 

 **Prince Charming:** Bev, come on. It’s not your fault…there were many people in the situation who could be blamed

 **Prince Charming:** namely me..

 **Prince Charming:** The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt anyone but there’s no point dwelling over the situation

 **Prince Charming:** Like you said things are improving finally so we might as well move forward

 

 **Beauty:** ok but what if I don’t want to let go of somethings that happened? look Ben, Bill said some stuff to me…that you confessed to him…things about me and i want to hear them from you.

 **Beauty:**  i NEED to hear them from you Ben.

 

 **Prince Charming:**  Ummmm…

 **Prince Charming:** Okay Bevvie..hold on

 

 **Beauty:** sigh…ok

 

 **Prince Charming:** Hey Bev,  
So I have some things that I need to tell you and it’s hard to say because once it’s said there is no going back, there is no taking this back.   
I want to apologize for the situation and how things have turned out. How divided the group has become and I’m so sorry for my part in it and hurting others but I am not sorry for my feelings coming out. I’m not sorry that you now know how I feel about you and that is how I love you, Bev. I was in love with you from the moment I met you. Your Beauty is unmatched on the inside and out. Your spirit is admirable, your wit is refreshing and your kindness is unmeasurable and I know I will never stop loving you.

 **Prince Charming:** So umm…there it is

 **Prince Charming:** I’m going to throw myself off a building now

 

 **Beauty:**  wow Ben.

 **Beauty:**  alright, i will be honest too.

 **Beauty:**  my feelings for you started to take off when you gave me the necklace. i think the combination of how thoughtful it was and the work you put in it just for me really meant so much. no one’s ever done that for me.

 **Beauty:**  i don’t want to compare the love i have for Bill versus the love i have for you because it is different. ya know Bill’s been there for me growing up from a child to a young adult but i’ve reached a point in my life where i want a certain kind of affection. i realized Bill and i had been together so long because it was easiest, but not easy in a good way. i want someone who sees my flaws and still thinks i’m worth it. and you just capture my soul with your words sometimes to the point where i can’t breathe because i’m so emotional. you lift me up in a really powerful way anyway…i’m shit at words and feelings but i’ve had this written in my notes for a month waiting to tell you how i feel.

 **Beauty:**  so now you know..

 

 **Prince Charming:** Wow Bev…I don’t….I’m so speechless

 **Prince Charming:**  Completely relatable with it being saved in notes because that’s how I was…just wondering if I should send the message or not

 **Prince Charming:** You did pretty well with expressing yourself so you aren’t shit at all

 **Prince Charming:**  My question is…now what?

 

 **Beauty:**  Nothing

 

 **Prince Charming:**  …Nothing?!?!?!

 

 **Beauty:** here’s the thing. Bill and i just broke up 2 weeks ago. if we start something then we would be assholes.

 

 **Prince Charming:** Yes, well you do have a point and honestly I’m kind of tired of being the asshole among the group. That’s Richie’s Position lol

 **Prince Charming:**  But this is what you want though, right? To do nothing?? Just the two of us remain friends :)

 

 **Beauty:**  i don’t want to remain fucking friends Ben

 **Beauty:**  i want to date

 

 **Prince Charming:** Right okay…so you want to date??

 

 **Beauty:** no Ben that’s not want i mean

 

 **Prince Charming:** I’m sorry Bev but I’m super confused right now!

 

 **Beauty:**  like i want to date but we can’t date even though i want too

 

 **Prince Charming:**  I really want to date you too but…I understand

 **Prince Charming:** kind of

 **Prince Charming:** Not really but I’ll follow your lead

 **Prince Charming:** Until you’re ready for me to sweep you off of your feet!

 

 **Beauty:** YOU CAN’T JUST

 **Beauty:** Ugh

 **Beauty:**  i hate this

 

 **Prince Charming:** I’m sorry

 **Prince Charming:** I don’t want to make this difficult for you Bev

 **Prince Charming:** Tell me how to make it better!!!

 

 **Beauty:**  you can’t that’s what makes this a fucking disaster

 **Beauty:** what i want is for us to just hang out

 

 **Prince Charming:** Okay shall I message the group

 

 **Beauty:** Ben you gotta start understanding me better…hang out just us

 

 **Prince Charming:** Oh as in you and me….alone…no one else…just us two!

 

 **Beauty:** that’s usually meant by the phrase ‘us’ and just as friends

 

 **Prince Charming:** Obviously Bev, but i’m honored and I’ll be over soon for our just friends play date

 **Prince Charming:** I also promise to never refer to us hanging out as a just friends play date ever again

 

 **Beauty:** haha see you soon Ben.

 

 **[** 11:00PM **]**

 **Beauty:** so….

 **Beauty:** sorry that i made out with your face.

 

 **Prince Charming:** Oh trust me Bev you don’t need to apologize

 **Prince Charming:** Please don’t feel bad

 **Prince Charming:** If it makes you feel better I hear friends makeout with each other all the time!

 

 **Beauty:**  hahaha

 

 **Beauty:** the way we made out, we must be the best of friends.

 

 **Prince Charming:**  Well we are! That’s what makes this so special

 

 **Beauty:** you make me feel special

 

 **Prince Charming:**  Well you are a special person and the least I can do is make you feel that way Bev

 

 **Beauty:** stop making me want to kiss you we are supposed to be only friends

 

 **Prince Charming:** I said it before and I’ll say it again…friends kiss friends so it’s fine

 

 **Beauty:** Alright…if you say so.

 

 **Prince Charming:** Now onto business! I want a new profile pic. What’s a favorite of yours?

 

 **Beauty:** This one cause you’re smiling

 **Beauty:** *sends photo*

 

 **Prince Charming:**  DONE! Also…when did you take this Bev? You creeping on me?

 

 **Beauty:**  Always!

 

****Richie and Beverly****

**Bev Darling:** SOS!!!!

 **Bev Darling:** SHIT

 **Bev Darling:**  FUCK

 **Bev Darling:** ANSWER ME ASSHOLE

 

 **Richie Dear:** You made out with someone.

 

 **Bev Darling:** how the fuck did you know?!

 

 **Richie Dear:** A husband always knows when he is cheated on.

 **Richie Dear:** Actually, they never know. I just know Beverly Marsh

 

 **Bev Darling:**  this is why I love you my sweet husband so understanding

 **Bev Darling:**  but to my real issue…i made out with Ben!

 

 **Richie Dear:** Important question

 **Richie Dear:** Does Benny Boy have GAME?!

 

 **Bev Darling:** that is the least most important question to ever ask

 **Bev Darling:** but surprisingly Ben is smooth as fuck!

 **Bev Darling:** would put you to shame Richie Dear!

 

 **Richie Dear:**  HOW DARE 

 **Richie Dear:**  I miss our drunken make-out sessions.

 

 **Bev Darling:**  aw i miss them too but you my challenged friend are the one who put a stop to them!

 **Bev Darling:** last time we made out was after the fight with Eddie and we got drunk and high

 **Bev Darling:** if i remember correctly you were the one to put a stop to it when you and Eddie started dating

 

 **Richie Dear:** Have you met Eddie Short Shorts Kaspbrak?

 **Richie Dear:** He would fucking kill me if we kept making out when we were plastered.

 

 **Bev Darling:** well…Bill never cared!

 

 **Richie Dear:** Bill knew I wasn’t in love with you.

 **Richie Dear:** Also, don’t you think it’s problematic that he DIDN’T care his girlfriend was making out with me?

 

 **Bev Darling:**  well we all knew you were in love with Eddie so it didn’t matter…what we were doing was like practice  

 

 **Richie Dear:**  Practice for you maybe. I’ve always been an expert.

 

 **Bev Darling:** keep telling yourself that, just next time I see Eddie remind me to tell him ‘you’re welcome’

 

 **Richie Dear:** Eds would be so upset if he found out.

 **Richie Dear:** I would know as I told him and he got so upset.

 

 **Bev Darling:**  my poor innocent angel deserves better! step up your game Richie.

 

 **Richie Dear:** If there is anything I have learned from dating Eddie.

 **Richie Dear:** There is nothing innocent about him.

 

 **Bev Darling:** well you know the saying an angel on the streets a devil in the sheets ;D

 **Bev Darling:** i don't know how we got to this when i was trying to talk about my Ben issue

 

 **Richie Dear:** What’s the issue? Ben and you got some, I don’t see a problem here.

 

 **Bev Darling:** the problem is i just got out of a relationship with Bill, i can’t dive into another one

 **Bev Darling:** but i also can’t help it that i want to kiss Ben

 

 **Richie Dear:** Relatable

 

 **Bev Darling:** this would be so much easier if i knew if Bill was interested in someone else

 

 **Richie** **Dear** : *cough*

 

 **Bev Darling:** what do you know??? is Bill interested in someone??

 

 **Richie Dear:**  Mayhaps

 

 **Bev Darling:** Richie whatever you know spit it out?!? Who is she?? Why didn’t I know about this

 **Bev Darling:** ignore that last question

 

 **Richie Dear:** He has been ‘casually’ dating a lady. Thinks I don’t know, but I know everything because I am a God. You didn’t know because he hasn’t spoken to you in weeks.

 

 **Bev Darling:** okay first fuck you

 **Bev Darling:** sure that’s the obvious reason but you knew, so you couldn’t pass on the message?! i’m sorry to say but you are failing in the husband department

 

 **Richie Dear:** Well, how am I supposed to know if you are completely over him or not? You JUST broke up.

 

 **Bev Darling:** because of Ben...there was literally another guy! truthfully though I just want Bill to be happy, he deserves it after what i did to him!

 

 **Richie Dear:** You didn’t do anything except break up and even that isn’t a bad thing. I don’t know why there is so much negativity around breaking up with someone who you no longer share that original connection with. It should be appreciated that you both know what you want, even if that isn’t each other.

 

 **Bev Darling:** wow...thanks Rich

 

 **Richie Dear:** Anytime

 

 **Bev Darling:** is she um...pretty?

 

 **Richie Dear:** She’s an actress. Drop dead gorgeous. Short. Shorter than Eds.

 

 **Bev Darling:** a simple yes or no would have sufficed!

 

 **Richie Dear:** Aw come on Bev you know no one can compare to you

 

 **Bev Darling:** alright alright no one likes a kiss ass Rich

 

 **Richie Dear:** Of fucking course they do...why else am I loved by everyone!

 

 **Bev Darling:** …

 

 **Richie Dear:** Rude

 

 **Bev Darling:** hey let’s go to movies...I kinda want a distraction

 

 **Richie Dear:** I mean I would but Eds is coming over and I told him it will just be us.

 

 **Bev Darling:** i’ll pay for you nerd

 

 **Richie Dear:** Then you know I’m in!

 

 **Bev Darling:** great...I’m going to ask the others

 

 **Richie Dear:** Alright, Eds and I will meet you all there

 **Richie Dear:** And Bev you know everything is going to work out just fine! So stop worrying over the things you can’t control! Time heals all.

 

 **Bev Darling:** Ugh alright enough with the sappy-ness

 **Bev Darling:** But Thanks Rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Shannon are back from the DEAD. Let's get this story back on track. Our tumblr for this story is on indefinite hiatus because it became too much work. But you can chat with us at our personal tumblrs!
> 
> Shannon - [tumblr: richiefuckfacetozier](https://richiefuckfacetozier.tumblr.com)  
> Sam - [tumblr: sam-i-am2468](https://sam-i-am2468.tumblr.com)  
> 


	5. Singletude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill apologizes to the group and a chat with Bill x Audra

****The** **Losers Club Chat****

**Bill:** i have something to say

 

 **Eds:** What’s up Big Bill?

 

 **Bill:** i want to apologize to you all about how ive been behaving over the past few days

 

 **Stan the Man:** past few days?

 

 **Bill** : ok the past two weeks

 **Bill** : happy

 

 **Benny Boy** : It’s okay Bill, you needed space!

 

 **Stan the Man** : Space or not, ignoring your friends is childish, it was most definitely not okay. You were being a jackass.

 

 **Trashmouth** : Oof. Stan’s been ready for that one.

 

 **Mikey Mike** : Give him a break, Stanny.

 

 **Stan the Man** : That is not in my nature.

 

 **Bill** : it was a lot to process and get through and honestly i was too caught up in my own feelings

 **Bill** : then i threw myself into the movie and working with the crew has been really fun they are all super nice and friendly

 **Bill** : stan is right though i was behaving like a jackass i truly am sorry to all of you

 

 **Stan the Man** : Apology accepted.

 

 **Mikey Mike:** Love ya man.

 

 **Eds** : You will always be our fearless leader Big Bill!

 

 **Trashmouth** : I would jump off a cliff for you.

 

 **Benny Boy** : I’M SO SO SO SORRY, EVEN MORE SO THAT YOU FELT LIKE YOU NEEDED TO GO THROUGH IT ALL ALONE!

 

 **Bev** : i’m sorry too, but you know that.

 

 **Bill** : i love you all

 **Bill** : i also have something to ask i know i dont really have a right to ask you any huge favors but i need my best friends right now

 

 **Bev** : best friends for life right Bill? anything you need we have your back!

 

 **Benny Boy** : Benjamin reporting for duty Big Bill, you can count on me! You can’t see me but I can confirm I’m saluting.

 

 **Trashmouth** : See above. I would die for you.

 

 **Eds** : So would I.

 

 **Stan the Man** : No promises.

 

 **Mikey Mike** : Stan

 

 **Stan the Man** : Yes, alright, I would do anything for you.

 

 **Mikey Mike** : Me too!

 

 **Bill** : so the movie is going through some problematic times and we are in desperate need of help I was hoping you all would be willing to join or more accurately the director is screaming at me to ask you for the help

 **Bill** : we need these positions filled - prop master, production designer, costume designer who can double as key make-up artist, set decorator, and production assistant

 

 **Mikey Mike** : I can be Production Designer. I know a scene from your script requires a farm, so I am your man for making locations happen.

 

 **Stan the Man** : What job requires the most organization?

 

 **Bill** : prop master

 

 **Stan the Man** : I will do that.

 

 **Benny Boy** : Set decorator sounds most like architecture work...

 

 **Bill** : close enough

 

 **Benny Boy** : Then I am your guy!

 

 **Eds** : What does a production assistant do?

 

 **Bill** : boss people around

 

 **Eds** : My calling!

 

 **Bill** : perfect

 **Bill** : hey bev…

 

 **Bev** : yeah?

 

 **Bill** : i was hoping you would be our costume designer and key make-up artist

 **Bill** : you above anyone would be the best

 

 **Bev** : are you positive? i don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about me being there too much or something.

 

 **Bill** : im positive that i want my super talented best friend to work on my movie with me

 

 **Bev** : cool i am crying a lot right now.

 **Bev** : i am more than happy to lend my talented self to you! got your back Bill always!

 

 **Trashmouth** : Great because your job is to highlight my beautiful face.

 

 **Bev** : true! my husband is talented

 

 **Eds** : Plus super dramatic and extra so yeah honestly, this is his calling.

 

 **Bill** : alright im going to tell the others that youve agreed to help out and mike will add you to the group.

 

 **Mikey Mike** : huh?

 

 **Bill** : other mike mikey

 

 **Eds** : This won’t be confusing...

 

 **Stan the Man** : For the love of everything good, use commas Bill!

 

****Stranger Things Crew Chat****

**Bill Bro** : so here are the numbers you need to add to the chat

 **Bill Bro** : bev, ben, richie, eddie, mike and stan

 

 **#11** : Okay great!

 

 **Mike Wheels** : so question for bill

 

 **Bill Bro** : yes

 

 **Mike Wheels** : bev as in beverly as in the ex girlfriend who ripped out your heart and stomped on it and then set it on fire for good measure

 

 **Bill Bro** : i dont think i ever described it that way but yes bev my ex

 

 **Willamon Roll** : It’s probably not our place to say anything about it Mike.

 

 **Mad Max** : She is a ginger like me, she cannot work on the film.

 

 **Willamon Roll** : Max...um...that’s not the point.

 

 **Bill Bro** : but i have red hair

 

 **Sinning Lucas** : Max doesn’t like other girls with red hair or gingers.

 

 **Dusty** : Says cause it’s “her thing”.

 

 **Bill Bro** : but audra has red hair

 

 **Mike Wheels** : wait is that why when i tried to cast her the first time you kept trying to get me to fire her max

 

 **Mad Max** : Obviously

 

 **Mike Wheels** : YOU TEETER ON THE EDGE OF THIS FRIENDSHIP

 

 **Mad Max** : I like living on the brink.

 

 **#11** : At the end of the day, it’s Bill’s decision.

 

 **Bill Bro** : shes one of my best friends and i want to stay friends

 **Bill Bro** : i cant just drop her even if i tried

 **Bill Bro** : which i dont want to anyway

 

 **Dusty** : Doesn’t matter since you have the hots for Audra.

 

 **Willamon Roll** : D NO! We don’t call people out like that!

 

 **Dusty** : She brings him coffee everyday to set and they drive off into the sunset all the time.

 

 **Willamon Roll** : Audra’s just nice!

 

 **Dusty** : No one’s THAT nice.

 

 **#11:** I mean she kinda is.

 

 **Dusty:** Fine, I’ll give you that. Bill what is your take on the subject? You know since it is about you.

 

 **Bill Bro** : thanks for putting me on the spot dustin

 

 **Dusty** : Anytime bud

 

 **Bill Bro** : but youre not wrong

 

 **Dusty** : Oh shit, wait what.

 

 **Bill Bro** : DO NOT TELL MY FRIENDS

 

 **Dusty** : I’m so intuitive.

 

 **Willamon Roll** : Your secret's safe with us Bill.

 

 **#11** : This is good though, this means you’re moving on!

 

 **Mike Wheels** : and it definitely wont fuck up anything on set

 **Mike Wheels** : what can possibly go wrong with an ex a crush and you stuck in the middle of it all

 

 **Mad Max** : You’re too young to always be this bitter

 

 **Bill Bro** : wait till you meet stan

 

****Bill and Audra****

**Audra:** I believe the alternate ending you have created ties the story together leaving me wanting more and gives me a chance to imagine the future of the characters on my own. So many scripts just END or leave it unnecessarily open-ended. You made me crave more but understand it needed to stop on that note.

 

 **Bill** : it really means a lot to hear you say that. i’ve been going through a tough time right now and when i changed the ending of the script i was nervous people would not connect to it or that i was making a terrible mistake.

 

 **Audra** : I’m also super curious about you using punctuation with me.

 

 **Bill** : mike told you i don’t use it, i assume?

 

 **Audra** : He said he knows you are a genius because you don’t waste your time on it.

 

 **Bill** : i feel like mike is just calling himself a genius when he says that

 

 **Audra** : Oh, he is.

 

 **Bill** : how does el survive all that?

 

 **Audra** : They’ve been together since middle school. They know each other better than they know themselves.

 

 **Bill** : i used to know what that felt like

 

 **Audra** : I feel like I shouldn’t ask this but I never shut up anyway. How long were you and Beverly together?

 

 **Bill** : we were together 5 years

 

 **Audra** : Wow. I can’t even imagine what you are going through. I’m so sorry.

 

 **Bill** : thanks i am still getting used to it

 

 **Audra** : That can’t be easy.

 

 **Bill** : anyway i usually don’t use punctuation but i didn’t feel like confusing you

 

 **Audra** : Be who you are with me! The realer a person is the more interesting to me

 

 **Bill** : well ok i will

 

 **Audra** : So we are grabbing dinner after school tomorrow?

 

 **Bill** : yeah sounds like a plan

 

 **Audra:** Anything exciting happen today?

 

 **Bill** : you know how i told you richie has been secretly dating our best friend eddie

 

 **Audra** : YES! He showed me pictures of Eddie and honestly he is the cutest and prettiest guy I’ve ever seen?!? I don’t know how?!

 

 **Bill** : haha eddie would kill you if you called him cute he gets that enough from richie

 

 **Audra** : Whenever I meet your friends, I’m just going to be staring at how cute he is and refraining from saying a word.

 

 **Bill** : mike forcefully added me back into the group chat just to out richie and eddie

 

 **Audra** : NO WAY

 

 **Bill** : yeah it was hilarious i am keeping the screenshots forever of their reactions

 

 **Audra** : How did he do it?!

 

 **Bill** : caught a photo of them kissing at the park serves them right as thats how we have all caught them

 

 **Audra** : Because you, Beverly, and Stanley saw them kissing right?

 

 **Bill** : stanley caught them after us he walked in on them making out

 **Bill** : bev and i saw them kissing on the side of a building outside a movie theater after a date

 

 **Audra** : The imagery of that is hilarious.

 

 **Bill** : richie and eddie are the smartest idiots youll ever meet

 

 **Audra** : Amazing. So you are talking to your friends again?

 

 **Bill** : i didnt stop entirely speaking to them i just wasnt texting a lot or seeing them for a couple weeks

 

 **Audra** : To them it probably felt like months. Trust me, friends icing you out is a nightmare.

 

 **Bill** : it happened to you

 

 **Audra** : Yeah, my best friend Patti is amazing but a little petty about stuff. If she gets angry at me, she will ignore me until I apologize.

 

 **Bill** : i apologized to them for being an ass

 

 **Audra** : They love you so I am sure it will all be ok.

 

 **Bill** : i also wanted you to know my friends are working the movie now

 

 **Audra** : REALLY?! That’s so great!

 

 **Bill** : yeah i am excited

 **Bill** : bev is also though

 

 **Audra** : Oh gosh. Is that going to be weird?

 

 **Bill** : maybe

 **Bill** : shes my best friend and I dont want to lose her

 **Bill** : i also dont want you to feel awkward

 

 **Audra** : Don’t worry about me. I’m professional. I’ve had to make out with Exes in plays and musicals. Part of the entertainment business to deal with this.

 

 **Bill** : you are the best

 

 **Audra** : I want you to know we can take whatever this is slow. I just don’t want to be a rebound. Been there and not about it.

 

 **Bill** : i promise you aren’t a rebound

 

 **Audra** : You can promise that all you want.

 **Audra** : But you just got out of a 5 year relationship. You shouldn’t rush into a new relationship. Find Bill again in your singletude.

 

 **Bill** : singletude

 **Bill** : dork

 

 **Audra** : LISTEN

 **Audra** : That’s a me

 

 **Bill** : i am always surrounded by dorks and losers so its ok

 

 **Audra** : Add another to your list!

 

 **Bill** : we arent rushing audra

 **Bill** : i think we are taking our time plenty

 

 **Audra** : Alright, well, you let me know if we are rushing things.

 

 **Bill** : i will not

 

 **Audra** : FINE! Be that way.

 **Audra** : Singletude Bill is doing a terrible job.

 

 **Bill** : yeah but you like it

 

 **Audra** : I admit to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave us some thoughts and if you have text suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Come make chat suggestions for us [tumblr: richiefuckfacetozier](https://richiefuckfacetozier.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
